Blood Ties
by Chairytale944
Summary: A one-shot starting from the birth of Henry Bass to the future and Chuck and Nate's friendship in his eyes "You are my brother by choice, not by marriage or blood lines."


**A/N:Okay, so this is my very first One-Shot I have ever written, I hope you will like it. It was prompted by anonymous, whose name wishes to be unnamed.**

**Plot: A one-shot starting from the birth of Henry Bass to the future and Chuck and Nate's friendship in his eyes "You are my brother by choice, not by marriage or blood lines."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or it's characters as much as I wish I did, because then Dair never would have happened. All the characters and properties of Gossip Girl belong to Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage, Warner Bros. Television, the CW, Cecily Von Zeigasar and it's respective owners.**

**Blood Ties.**

Blair and Chuck were at the Lenox hill hospital, where Henry Nathaniel Bass was born. They had decided to name him after Chuck's infamous alias. When Chuck lived as Henry he started to realize he needed to grow up, and become a good person in order to be worthy of Blair's love. Henry represented everything Chuck wanted to be.

Nate, Serena, Dan, Eleanor, Dorota, Cyrus, Harold and Roman were all their when the doctor came to see them. "They have requested to see Nate and Serena first," The doctor informed them.

Nate and Serena had entered the room were Blair was holding their son; he was truly beautiful. He had Blair's deep brown eyes and Chuck's strong jaw. He was the most beautiful child they had ever seen; how could he not be with Chuck and Blair as his parents?

"You wanted to see us," Nate asked once the squealing over the baby and incessant hugging died down

"Blair and I have been talking, and we want you two to be the Godparents." Chuck spoke.

"We would be honoured," they spoke in unison

"Have you decided on a name?" Serena asked her step-brother and best friend.

"We have, we were thinking Henry Nathaniel Bass." Blair told them gleefully, with a big smile forming n her face.

"Nathaniel, you may not have any legal ties to me or anything, but are still my brother and I know you will make a great uncle to Henry. Even when things got tough, you were there for me. I couldn't be more honoured to have you as Henry's godfather, and uncle." He said beaming at Nate.

Chuck truly was happy now; he hadn't been this happy since he started dating Blair after high school, but now they truly were together. Sure Chuck's and Blair path to happiness had been messy and complicated, but in the end love made everything simple, and if Chuck hadn't made the mistakes he did, he probably wouldn't have grown up as much as he did. It took losing her to realize that there was a light side to him, and now he truly was happy to have a family with the woman he loves.

"Thanks man, you know I will always be here for you, no matter what. Nothing is going to change that." Nate said with certainty. He and Chuck had known each other since kindergarten; he remembered when he first met Chuck how lonely he had been, but he had also seen how Chuck had grown as a person, and he couldn't be happier to have Nate as his best friend.

"S, you are my sister too, for real." She joked.

Nate then went and shook Chuck's hand firmly while Serena and Blair sat on the bed admiring Henry Bass.

…..

_5 Years Later_

It was the week before Serena and Dan were heading to their honeymoon. She decided that she would spend the day with her best friend, while Chuck, Henry and Nate would spend a guy's day for bonding.

Chuck, Henry and Nate spent the day at the courtfield at an Athlete's club that Chuck and Blair bought, they had bought it for their son, so he would have something to do that he would enjoy. Henry loved basketball; it was to him what watching sports on TV was to Nate, or what scotch was to Chuck.

Chuck had however cut down on his scotch drinking, afterall he was a father now. He couldn't be drinking all the time. He still enjoyed having a drink of scotch once in a while, but he didn't drink nearly as much as he did when he was alone and sad. He didn't need to, because he was happy and content. He had a family with the woman he loved. If you had asked Chuck in high school if he thought he would be a father and husband, he would have thought it was a joke and laughed.

Chuck wasn't very good at basketball, but he was trying to learn so he would have an activity with his son. If Henry was happy then so was Chuck. Nate was teaching Chuck about basketball, so he could be better at it, for the sake of his nephew.

"Daddy," Henry called out to his father curiously.

"Yes, buddy?" He responded with a bright smile on his face.

"How did you, mom, Uncle Nate and Aunt Serena meet?" He wanted to know.

"Well, Henry. Your mother, Uncle and Aunt have known each other a very long time, since a little over your age," He responded sweetly "We met in kindergarten and our parents were all friends, so we were bound to meet and become friends at some point, and I didn't have many friends then, but your uncle and mother were the exception."

"What about Aunt Serena," he asked questioningly. He wondered why he had left out Serena in his response.

"Well, it took some time or your Aunt and I to become friends, but eventually we did, and she is the best sister a guy could ask for, and Nate is my brother by choice, rather than by marriage or bloodlines. That is what makes our friendship, and your mother's friendship with your Aunt as strong as it is. We're siblings by choice, not by marriage or bloodlines."

That answer made henry smile; he hoped one day he would have a relationship like his father, mother, aunt and uncle.

…..


End file.
